


Christmas With the Potters

by Breathesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Fluff, Gen, Harmony & Co
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: It’s just another Holiday with our favorite couple.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	Christmas With the Potters

Harry Potter was laying in bed, contemplating his life since the end of the war. Life had been good to him since the death of Tom Riddle: he hadn’t known what to do with himself at first since there was no longer a psychopath trying to kill him at every turn in the path.

After a week’s worth of sleep, and a month’s worth of food, he sat down with his friends and mapped out his future.

The road hadn’t been easy, far from it, but he had persevered: he’d gone back for his final year at Hogwarts. With plenty of studying he’d taken honours in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and been voted Valedictorian. He’d eventually gained his Defense Mastery and taken a position at Hogwarts as the DADA Professor.

Hermione had taken honours in Transfiguration and Charms, gaining her Mastery in both, and taken over for Professor McGonnagal so she could devote her time to running the school she’d called home for longer than either of them had been alive.

Ron hadn’t continued his education, instead opting to take the Minister up on the offer to join the Auror trainees, using his war experience to his advantage. Unfortunately, without his Potions NEWT he didn’t make the cut, so went to work for George at WWW instead.

Harry’s wife rolled over, throwing her arm over him and mumbling incoherently. He turned his head and smiled at Hermione: he’d definitely been lucky when she’d agreed to marry him.

He groaned when he heard feet land on the floor and start thudding down the hall, but closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep so their grandson could wake them. It was only a moment or two before he heard their door creek open, and the steps pound harder on the floor, “Grandma, Grandpa! Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas morning!” He squealed as he jumped onto the bed.

Hermione jerked awake, but smiled, “good morning Charlie,” she said as she yawned. “What has you up so early?”

Charlie groaned, but still smiled, “It's Christmas Grandma! It’s time to get up so we can open presents!”

Hermione laughed just as Harry ‘came awake’ and started tickling Charlie, causing riotous giggling from the three of them.

“Could the three of you be any louder,” came a voice from the doorway.

“Happy Christmas you two,” Hermione said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked at Charlie, “go get dressed and use the facilities, then we’ll eat breakfast and open presents.”

“Breakfast!” Charlie shrieked, “but it’s Christmas! We’re supposed to open presents first, then eat!”

Jamie laughed, “it has always been eat first, presents second in this house, and you know it. Now scoot.” Charlie huffed but did as he was told, knowing the longer he took, the more likely it was the adults would linger over breakfast, delaying what he wanted to do until they thought he’d learned his lesson.

The adults were laughing quietly to themselves: Charlie didn’t know it, but a special visitor, as well as the rest of the family, would have to arrive before he could open his presents.

They were just cleaning up from breakfast when the guests started arriving. There were Grammie and Poppie Weasley, Ron and Lavender with Hugo and Rose, their spouses and kids, George and Angelina and family, Bill and Fleur and family, Neville and Luna and family, Sirius Phineas, his husband and adopted family, and a whole host of others the Potters had adopted over the years.

“Finally!” Charlie exclaimed when the Floo had been quiet for a few minutes and ran for the door to the library where they had put the tree up just the night before.

“For that attitude, young man,“ James said as he stuck his son’s feet to the floor with a sticking charm, “you will not open any presents until after the adults are done with theirs.”

“But Dad...!” Charlie huffed as he crossed his arms.

“What is the number one rule here Charlie?” James asked as everyone else trooped past and into the library.

“Always be polite and do what I’m told without an attitude,” he recited with a pout.

“That’s rules one and two, but quite right, and you just broke both of those rules.”

Charlie scuffed the toe of his slipper against the floor, eyes downcast, “I’m sorry Dad, Mum.”

“Thank you Charlie, but it’s not us you need to apologize to,”

Charlie turned and slowly entered the room where everyone else was already seated, “I’m sorry everyone,” he said sincerely, “I guess I was just a little too excited.”

“Thank you, dear,” Grandma Molly said, “why don’t you come and sit down so little Isabella can hand out the gifts?”

Charlie looked around the room, there wasn’t much under the tree, unlike every other year he could remember. He had just situated himself between Grandpa Harry and Grandma Hermione when the floo flared brightly: the children’s eyes grew wide as a very large person dressed all in red came through, “Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!” The person said quite loudly.

“Santa!” The children all yelled excitedly. 

Santa laughed and sat down in a chair by the fire, “am I in the right house? This is the Potter place, right?” His eyes were twinkling brightly as he started shuffling through his bag of goodies. “Let’s see....Isabella?” He asked as he held out a box to the current youngest. She squealed, but managed to take the gift as gently as any other two year old and rushed back to her mum.

Finally, there was only one gift left in the sack, “Charlie?” Santa asked as he took out a very long object.

Charlie stood and went up to Santa, “Yes Sir?”

“This belongs to you,” Santa said as he extended the gift.

Charlie took it gently, almost reverently, Thank you!” He looked over at his father who was smiling and nodding his head. Everyone else had already opened their gifts, but it was better to make sure, especially with Santa right there in the room!

“Go ahead son,” James said with a smile, “you’ve redeemed yourself quite well this morning.”

Charlie tore into the paper and squealed as he unwrapped the latest broom for novices; stuck to the handle was a piece of parchment. He handed the parchment to the closest adult, who happened to be Santa, and asked, “what does it say please, Sir? Some of the words are too big for me.”

Santa laughed and looked it over, “it seems to me that you’ve been enrolled in the Pipsqueak Quidditch league.”

Charlie’s eyes grew wide; he’d been asking his dad, and any other adult who would listen, since he first heard about it the past summer. He flung himself at Santa, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is all I really wanted Santa! Thank you!”


End file.
